Two Years
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Max left seattle with zack, now two years later she returns. takes place after blah blah woof woof


For this story pretend that Max left Seattle with Zack. Takes place 2 years after blah blah woof woof.  
  
Told from both Max and Logan's point of veiw. some of there thoughts overlap, because they are thinking that at the same time. I think what i just sid makes sense-right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Angel characters. Or the words to the N Sync song-Gone-which i used. I don't own N Sync either. So don't sue me, alll I have is my computer and refuse to give that up.  
  
Two Years  
  
By Erin  
  
  
  
Logan  
  
It's been two years. Two years since she left whit Zack. Two years since I've tried to save the world. I've found out things, but never really followed through. Two years since I've seen her. And now she's probably curled up somewhere with-ugh-him. Either that or she kicked his ass and is alone somewhere.  
  
I walk over to my cd player and put on a pre-pulse cd that I bought for no reason. It's this group called N Sync who sang what is called 'pop' music. I put on the song I listen to everyday. The song that describes my feelings since Max left. It's called Gone.  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home (yeah)  
  
Seems too long ago you walked way  
  
Left me alone  
  
And I remember what you said to me  
  
Kept on acting so strange  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
(Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm)  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that she'll be right here right now  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off mind  
  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drive myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
Your gone (gone)  
  
Gone (baby your)  
  
Gone (your gone)  
  
(Baby girl you're)  
  
Gone Gone Gone Gone  
  
I don't wanna make excuses babe  
  
Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no)  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know  
  
Time is passing so slowly now  
  
'Coz what's my life without you  
  
Baby I could change my every day  
  
Baby I don't want to  
  
I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
  
Take my mind off missing you (take my mind off you)  
  
Yes I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do  
  
Repeart Chorus  
  
Am I there in your heart  
  
Baby why dont you see  
  
That I need you with me  
  
Gone  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
I go over and sit on the couch. Why can I not stop thinking about her? It's been two years! I got over my divorce faster than that. But there was something about her. Something I can't describe. But something I want.  
  
Max  
  
Two years. Two years since I've seen Logan. Since I've seen Original Condy, Herbal, Scketchy, Bling, and even Normal. I miss them so much. Especially Logan. It's been a year and a half since i kicked Zack's ass and went out no my own. Two years since I've seen Logan, his spikey hair, his georgeous eyes, and heart melting smile. I wonder if he's walking. Damn! No matter what I do my thoughts go back to him. But now i know what i have to do. I'm going home. Funny how i still think of Seattle as home.  
  
I gather my few belongings and shove them into a duffle bag. I go and put my key to my apartment in my mail box. I strapp my bag to the back of my Ninja. I drive away, and don't look back.  
  
Logan  
  
I can't take it. I need to know if she's okay. If she's safe. I'll run another check on the computer. It'll be like the millionth one I've done, but maybe for once I'll find something.  
  
Max  
  
It's funny, now that i'm back in seattle I don't even know why i left in the first place. i'm Back!! I'm home!  
  
I head over to Jam pony to see if i can get my job back. Normal sees me first.  
  
"Max hi" he says. "Looking for your job back?"  
  
"Yes actually. Can i start tomorrow?" I ask him.  
  
"Okay. be here at 8am sharp!" he turns away and goes back to work. He hasn't changed a bit.  
  
"Boo? Is that you?" I turn around.  
  
"Cindy!" we hug.  
  
"You just visiting or are you back for good?" she aks.  
  
"Back for good."  
  
Sketchy and Herbal walk over to us.  
  
"Max, nice to see you my sista." Herbal says hugging me.  
  
"I missed you Max." Sketchy says.  
  
Normal shoves packages into their hands. As the guys walk away I ask cindy "How's Logan?"  
  
"Don't know. Haven't seen him since you left. As far as I know he's still locked up in foggle Towers."  
  
"He hasn't come out?" i ask amazed.  
  
"Well Original cindy has 3 theorys. 1-he's got a girl up there keeping him busy for the past 2 years. 2-he's dead. and 3-he's still hung up on you. My guess is number 3."  
  
"No. But I''m gonna head over there now and she him. Bye!" I run out the door and hop on my ninja.  
  
Logan  
  
Damn it. Damn it. Still nothing. What was i thinking i knew there'd be nothing. But i can dream can't i?  
  
Max  
  
I pick the lock. I quietly go inside. I hear the clicking of the keyboard. I stand in the doorway to the computer room. He's in a regular chair. So he can walk. After a minute I speak "I know you didn't page, but..."  
  
Logan  
  
I turn around just staring at her. She's here. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me. I'm hallucinating, i knew it would happen sooner or later.  
  
Max  
  
He's just sitting there with this goofy grin on his face. And i can't help but smile. Now I truly realize why i came back.  
  
He gets up and walks over to me. We hug. He starts to let go but i pull him back. His chin rests on my head. I could stay like this forever, but I finally let go.  
  
"How long have you been walking?" I ask him.  
  
"About a year." He answers.  
  
Logan  
  
I get up and hug her. Still not beliving she's here. I start to back away but she won't let go. When she finally does she asks about me walking. I answer her.  
  
I take her hand and lead her over to the couch. "Where's Zack?" I ask.  
  
Max  
  
"Where's zack?" he asks. I knew he'd ask sooner or later.  
  
"I don't know." he looks surprised so i elaborate. "We were living in some town in Canada. after a year and a half I couldn't stand him anymore. He hit on me one to many times. So i kicked his ass, and left. I was living in some other town in Canada, but i don't remember where."  
  
Logan smiles, and my heart melts. How could i have ever left him?  
  
"And to answer the question i know you'll ask, yes i am back for good."  
  
Logan  
  
My heart leaps. She's back! She's back for good!  
  
"I missed you" i say.  
  
"I missed you to. I should never have left."  
  
I close my eyes for a minute. She missed me-how? As a friend? As an older brother? Something more?  
  
"What did you do last two years?" she asks me.  
  
"Nothing, but have the operation to walk."  
  
"What about Eyes Only?"  
  
"A little bit, but not much."  
  
Max  
  
I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his middle. It's just hard you I'm back, and I'm with Logan after all this time. I know he's proably wondering why i keep hugging him and staring at him, but i can't help it.  
  
"you hungry?" he asks me. I just look up at him.  
  
"Stupid question. come on." he leads me to the kitchen.  
  
Logan  
  
I start grabbing things out of the cabnets and cook.  
  
"so what did you eat while you were gone?" I ask her.  
  
"Mostly peanut butter and jelly. I never want to see it again." I laugh.  
  
"You think I'm bad at cooking-Zack is worse!"  
  
"Is that possible?" I tease her.  
  
"Yes. He wanted to make pancakes one moning. and when he went to put the eggs in, he just dropped them in, didn't crack em or anything. Jus tdropped the whole thing in shell and all. If I hadn't seen him, we would've had some crunchy pancakes."  
  
Max  
  
He puts a plate of pasta in front of me. "Thanks. This is great."  
  
Just as I'm thinking of where I'm gonna stay he asks, "Where are you going to live?"  
  
"I dunno. Mind if I crash here a few nights, til i get an apartment?" Where did that come from. But i do want to be here.  
  
Logan  
  
She askes if she can stay here.  
  
"Of course Max. For as long as you want to." hoping she'll be here a while. She didn't even have to ask. I would never say no.  
  
I get up and put my plate in the sink and she follows. She hugs me again- not that i mind.  
  
Max  
  
I hug him again. He doesn't seem to mind-which is good, cause i could get used to this. I look up into his eyes.  
  
"I forgot how tall you were. How blue your eyes are, how nice your smile is. how hott you are." He just smiles at me. "But i didn't forget how much I love you."  
  
He's still smiling, not saying anything. Maybe i shouldn't have said that. Maybe he only thinks of me as a friend. What have I done?  
  
Logan  
  
She loves me. She loves me. I just stand there smiling like an idiot. She looks down and goes back to the table. Oh-no. She thinks that I don't love her. But I do. I have for so long. She's looking at the table. She's upset. What have i done?  
  
Max  
  
There i finally said it. I love him. I have for so long. He just stands there not saying anything. He doesn't love me. I go sit at the table and look down. I'm gonna cry. No stop, stop crying. Suck it up. emotion is weakness. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I shouldn't have come back...  
  
Logan  
  
She's crying. I made her cry. How could I do that to her? I pull up a chair, and put my hand on her shoulder. She jerks away. I am such and idiot. How could i just stand ther saying nothing? how could I not say that I love her?  
  
I wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Max, I love you." she finally looks at me. "I have for the longeest time. And I was just surprised you loved me, that's why I didn't say anything. I just kept thinking over and over, she loves me, she loves me."  
  
Max  
  
He loves me! He loves me! He's still talking but i don't know what he's saying. I stopped listening, once he said I love you. HE LOVES ME!!! My mind is racing. I can't think straight.  
  
I lean closer to him and kiss him. His arms snake around my waist pulling me closer. I lean over so far that i fall off my chair. Logan stops kissing me and pulls me up onto his lap.  
  
Logan  
  
Max falls off her chair, and smiles up at me. I can't help it. I pull her onto my lap. Her lips gently brush mine. they're so soft. She kisses me-harder this time. I run my fingers lightly across her barcode.  
  
Max  
  
He lightly touches my barcode, sending shivers down my spine. He suddenly pulls away, his face twisted in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask him.  
  
"Another muscle spasm." he answers.  
  
"Another? Do you get these a lot?"  
  
"Sometimes." he says.  
  
I get up off his lap, and take his hand. We walk slowly over to the couch. "Sit" I tell him. I pull his shirt up over his head.  
  
Logan  
  
She tells me to sit on the couch, and pulls my shirt off. It's like in my dreams. She starts massaging my back, and i can slowly feel my muscles relaxing.  
  
"Feeling any better?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah thanks. " but she doesn't stop.  
  
"Hey Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?" I say turning around to face her.  
  
"Are you ticklish?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...why?" She starts tickling me. I fall backwards so that I'm laying on the couch.  
  
Max  
  
He's laying on the couch and I'm tickling him. I don't know why-but it's fun.  
  
I lay on top of him and kiss him. I hold his face in my hands. His stubble scratching the palms of my hand. He wraps his arms around my waist holding me tight. He opens his mouth slightly and I slide my tounge in.  
  
Logan  
  
After a few minutes I pull away. "I need to breathe I say, pushing her off me and sitting up.  
  
"sorry." she says.  
  
"It's okay. I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." I stand up and hold out my hand. She takes it and gets up.  
  
"Can i borrow something to sleep in?" she asks when we reach my room.  
  
I go to my dresser nad get her a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
"Turn around for a second please" so i turn around.  
  
Max  
  
He turns around and I put on his clothes, rolling up the pants so they fit. "What do you usually sleep in?" I ask.  
  
He blushes. "My...um..boxers, but I could put on pants if you want."  
  
"No that's okay. You know you're cute when you blush" which makes him blush harder.  
  
He climbs into bed and I follow. I roll over to face him. "Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Logan  
  
We both laugh nervously. Our laughing is interupted by someone knocking on the door. I get up and Max follows. I open the door to find Cindy standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Where's my boo Logan? Where you hiding her huh?" she demands.  
  
"Hi." Max says walking into the room.  
  
"Why ain't you come back to the apartment boo?"  
  
"I'm crashing here a few nights til I can get an apartment." she says.  
  
Logan  
  
Cindy's here. "I'm crashing here a few nights." I say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I figured that you got a new roomate."  
  
"Well i do got my new lickety-chcick ova there, but she in MY bed not yours."  
  
"I don't wanna get in your guys way. So I'll crash here and get an apartment soon."  
  
"Well okay. But you could'a told me earlier. I mean You show up at Jam Pony, get your job back, say hi and rush ova here. We neva got to talk. you were in to much of a rush to see your boyfriend."  
  
Logan  
  
Cindy calls me Max's boyfriend, and for once neither of us say anything against it. Cindy notices. She looks at max and sees her wearing my clothes.  
  
"Whoa. I'm sorry for interupting. Origianl is jus gonna take her ass back to her lickety-chick then. I'll see ya at work boo. Bye logan."  
  
Max takes my hand and we walk back into my room. We get into bed again.  
  
"You know Max. you don't have to look for an apartment, you could just live here." I say  
  
"I don't know." she says.  
  
"Why not?" she just shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Well you got three choices. 1-live with Cindy and her lickety- chick. 2-alone or 3-with me."  
  
She thinks about ti for a minute. "I choose....you."  
  
Max  
  
He asked me to live with him. So I said yes. i lean over and kiss him.  
  
Logan  
  
She kisses me. And eventually falls asleep in my arms.  
  
Max  
  
I fall asleep with his arms around me. 


End file.
